


love note

by maxsyn



Category: John Mulaney - Fandom, Nick Kroll - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, cupid john mulaney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsyn/pseuds/maxsyn
Summary: headass!nick kroll tings
Relationships: Nick Kroll/Reader
Kudos: 7





	love note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me bc I deserve it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+bc+I+deserve+it).



My legs dangled beneath my wooden desk. I stared at the blue, carpeted floor. My pencil tap-tap-tapping away against a paper with nothing but my name and a title. The classroom was buzzing with chatter from under-supervised children. Typically, I'd be wherever my best friend John was, but someone I had a crush on was sat right next to him. The two of them were talking.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. I rifled through my backpack until I found a straw. I flipped to a random page in my dark blue spiral notebook and tore out a piece of paper — effectively ruining my notes. I shoved the paper into my mouth, much to my own chagrin, realising how weird I must have looked to the guy across the classroom side-eyeing me.

Disregarding the looks I could feel against me, I put the straw to my mouth. Taking aim, I exhaled. Immediate regret washes over as I realise the spitball meant for John hits my crush. The shock remains instilled in me as I wait for them to turn around.

And I wait.

And I wait.

...

And I wait?

Besides the incessant rubbing of hand sanitizer against the area, there was no acknowledgement. 

At least, not yet.

I repeat my plan, much to the detriment of my notebook. Again, I aim to hit John. I would never intentionally hit my crush.

And yet, I did. I wasn't sure who I was aiming for at this point, I just wanted the acknowledgement for a split second. I did it one final time. This time, it actually hit John. To which he turned around to me and said "you know that's starting to get annoying, right?" They both laugh.

I guess I didn't know what reaction was to be expected besides them not talking anymore. John turned back around and wiped off the spit with hand sanitizer. With a sigh, I rest my head on my hand in silent bemusement. Maybe John is just fucking with me. He _knows_ I have a crush on the person sitting next to him. I've talked about it before. I lie on the desk, deciding I've embarrassed myself in front of the both of them, at least for one class period.

I left the class to go to lunch, where I found John. I walked up to him as quickly as my little legs would carry me. "Hey man," I began. "What were you and (Y/N) talking about..?" I asked, trying not to let on how much it irked me, though he was most likely well aware.

John put a hand on my shoulder. "My dear Nicholas, you'll see." As much as I felt like he was being a dick, his voice was naturally very calming. I brushed off the figurative electric blanket that was his voice, along with the literal hand he laid on me.

"Stop being cryptic, dude, just tell me what happened."

"You know where (Y/N) comes out of their last class and you watch them creepily?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go there, just stay at your classroom."

"Wait, why?" I asked, worried for what he had planned. "John, I'm not getting fucking pantsed again in front of someone I like—"

"It's not like that, Nick, I swear! Just trust me."

And so I did. I'm not sure if I should have, but I did. It's not that he was a bad friend, it was just very suspicious. The rest of the day was filled with apprehension. Every passing second was another reason to be riddled with anxiety. Until the final bell rang.

I walked out of my classroom. I tried as hard as possible to not let out my millions of nervous symptoms. My legs were shaky and it became hard to breathe. I saw (Y/N) finally walking towards me. I pushed all of those emotions deep down, desperately trying to seem cool, even just for a second.

What are you supposed to do when you see someone who is very obviously making their way towards you. Do you wave? Do you smile? Do you look away awkwardly and wait until they officially are in front of you and speak to you? Lost in this stupid dilemma, I stared at them the whole time. They looked like an angel gliding through the crowd, landing right in front of me.

I stood, frozen, unknowing of what to say. Thankfully, I didn't have to say anything at all. They smiled at me and handed over a folded paper that was decorated in hearts. Before I could begin to read it, they turned and walked away. 


End file.
